Pokemon The Fifth Direction
by gaskinjalen
Summary: Saul has been raising pokemon alongside his family. He has alwas admired pokemon trainers, yet, his family didn't fell the same. Things changed in an instance when a group of strangers attack the farm with their goal being to steal all of the eggs and now he must journy to get them back.
1. Prologue

Ever since he was a child, Saul has been raising and breeding pokemon alongside his family. He had no desire to become a pokemon trainer, but he grew up looking up to those who traveled the world with their party of pokemon. Yet, he was the only one with such admiration. Things changed in an instance when a group of strangers attack the farm with their goal being to steal all of the eggs. Unable to stop them the first time, he makes up his mind and sets out to find the eggs that were stolen, or at the very least prevent the evil group from doing the same to other daycares.

**Author note:**

**With the new generation coming out and some inspiration from Mr Buddy, I decided to make a story based around my dream pokemon team and how I think I would encounter them. I will be using my own personal, made up reign for this story, but everything else should remain the same. If you have questions or ideas I would love to hear them since this will be my most research story yet. Thank you and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Good Morning Kestral

Riolu was in the lead, but Snivy was close behind. Riolu ended up getting a head start by raising his speed beforehand which irritated Snivy. She thought of that as cheating considering she had no way of doing the same, but she was still the fastest. Both Pokemon cut around the corner of the house that acted as their running track with only Riolu's footsteps creaking against the old wooden floor. After coming around the corner, Snivy jumped on a dresser and was careful to not knock down anything. She jumped again and used her Vine Whip to grab the hanging lights and swung into a cracked open door. Riolu didn't expect that and now he was behind and wouldn't be able to catch up before Snivy reach the "finish line".

Turning over to a dream that was taking place at the same time, there was a 16 year old boy standing in the middle of a group of six Pokemon. The Pokemon were all fully evolved and the top tier according to the monthly magazine OU Meta Round. Around them was the loud and ever change cheers and chants from the undefined crowd. He was the winner, the last trainer standing, and the best that ever was. A well dressed woman, who's facial features were obscured, was bringing him a large, gold and shiny trophy with his name inscribed on it; Saul. Saul reached out to claim his prized as the woman began to congratulate him.

"Snivv!" The grass Pokémon said loudly, almost as if she was speaking in his ears.

The shock was enough to snap Saul awake. He was back in his room comfortably in his bed excluding the unusual weight on his chest. The early suns rays were bleeding in through the window, but was just high enough to not be in his eyes. Sitting up, he found his friend Snivy giving him a big smile as she always did in the morning followed by Riolu coming in through the now open door.

"Good morning guys." said Saul while letting out a big yawn. He helped Riolu on to his bed, but Riolu seemed irritated. Snivy sweet smile turned into a devilish grin with her head turned slightly away from Riolu. Saul laughed realizing what was going on. "You lost the race again didn't you Riolu?" Riolu was shocked that he was found out so quickly, so he tried to defend himself by barking and pointing at Snivy. In return, Snivy also pointed at her rival. He used a move to get the edge of the race, so she did the same to make it even.

"Alright, alright. All I know is that Snivy got her first. I don't need you two fighting this early in the morning, and on my bed no less." Saul pulled the two Pokemon apart and they began to calm down, but they refused to look at each other. "Come, let's get to work." Saul got out of bed and began to put on his light green work attire and strapped on his similarly green bandana. Snivy and Riolu put their quarreling aside and began to follow Saul out of his bedroom and out of the house. They all had a job to do and a little game wasn't going to keep them from finishing it for the day. Besides, Riolu will definitely win next time.

The sun's rays had yet to fully reach over the land, so both the farm and the rest of the town was still asleep. It was Saul's family job to have an early start to check and see if everything was in order before the day started. As for Saul, along with Riolu and Snivy, their job involved making sure that the food pins for the tauros, miltank, and mareep where filled. Snivy and Riolu worked together to carry half empty bags while Saul took the full bags. The water pin needed to be checked and filled in case it was empty.

When that was done, the group set out to the nursery where they kept the Pokémon eggs. The barn that held the eggs was home to many of the Pokémon that lived on the farm which meant it was big with many open windows at the top. This aloud the Talonflames and their pre-evolutions to have easy sky access. Even with the door wide open, it was warm inside with all the Talonflame and Fletchinder abilities and having so many in one place.

"Hey Saul!" came a voice from inside the barn. It was Saul's little sister, Shelley. She was three years younger than he was, a few inches shorter, but had the same messy brown hair he had. It was long and put up into a ponytail for the work day. "Hey guys." she said referring to Riolu and Snivy who greeted her back. She was exiting one of the stables with a shovel in her hands.

"Do you need help?" asked Saul.

"Check on the eggs first. I may be done by the time you get down."

"I bet you won't be." Saul, followed by his two Poke-friends, climbed one of the ladders to the top of the barn. It was warmer the higher they got which was a bother to Snivy. It was comfortable and a great place to take a nap. The eggs were placed on shelves held into place by nest-like place holders. Some of the Talonflames were resting near these shelves acting as guards for the eggs. Beneath each egg was a label that determine if the eggs belonged to a person outside of the farm or to the farm itself. The Talonflames keep watch on the eggs to see if any wood hatch and alert caretakers like Saul if any do. Rarely do any within the barn actually hatch, but when they do it is a beautiful sight. Nothing was reported by any of the scorching Pokemons and after Saul, Riolu, and Snivy took a look for themself, they went back down.

Shelley was still working on cleaning the stables. "Looks like your still at work." Saul said mockingly.

"It's not that easy of a job." said Shelley.

"Well, I'm going to see if dad needs anything."

"I thought you were going to help me?"

"I asked if you did need help. You never said yes, and I didn't promise I would."

"Jerk!"

Saul, Snivy, and Riolu left in the direction of the daycare desk which was next to the house.

"Roul"

Saul looked down at Riolu. "What's up?"

"Snivv" both Snivy and Riolu where making sweeping motions with there vines or hands.

"We did our job. You guys can go help here if want." The two Pokemon gave a look of disgust. "She can handle." The friends continued on their path leaving the wrath of the sibling behind them.

Saul made it to the daycare desk building and open the door to the sound of his father's voice. "I will tell you again, we do not do that here."

"You're the best Pokémon breeders in all of Kiwi. If I'm going to take on the Pokémon League, I need the best team."

"Then I suggest you get to training as it is your name sake." There was a loud groan and a heated exit with the door slamming. A sigh came from Saul's father. "Great way to start the morning." he said sarcastically.

Saul took a few seconds before he entered the room. "Morning dad." The greeting was followed by Riolu's and Snivy's hello.

"Morning. Did you see or hear any of that?"

The band of friends were hoping that they were unnoticed by Saul's father. In truth, he was unaware of their presence until they reviled themselves.

"We just got here. We just wanted to see if you needed anything else for us to do." Riolu was ready to do more work if need, but a rumbling sound that came from him betrayed his determination. Snivy giggled at his embarrassment before a similar sound came from her.

Saul's father laughed. "Not now, thank you. Get something to eat and check on the townsfolk. They may have something for you to do."

"Alright. Let's go guys."

With both Pokémon on his shoulders, Saul left the uncomfortable air of the building and made his way to the dinner across the road. Kestral farm was a small town in the middle of Kiwi and was best known for their breading tactics and high positive results in producing powerful Pokemon. It was the town's greatest form of income as Pokémon trainers paid good money to receive the strongest version of their favorite team. However, sometime after Saul's father took over, that side of business was put to a stop. They still took care of Pokémon that trainer and other people bring in, and the beading practices were still kept, but no more than that. To Saul's father, the life of a Pokemon trainer and the desire to become stronger leads those to find quick and "optimal" paths to be the best rather than using what is given to them. This mentality was shared with the rest of the town.

The dinner was small and littered with pictures from ones painted of grasslands to ones taken many years ago. It had the one tv above the bar where everyone could see. It was always on the news to keep us updated with the going ons throughout the Kiwi reign. Recently, a lot of trainers were using a new kind of supplement that had double the effects of protein, iron, and the like.

"I guess trainer will do anything to win these days." Said Yonzo behind the counter. He was the owner of the diner along with his wife and daughter. Looking away from the tv, he pulled out a plate of food and two bowls of Pokéfood. Snivy and Riolu quickly went and ate with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Yonzo. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a psychic Pokémon."

Yonzo laughed. "I wish. Might make running the dinner easier while everyone else is away. You think I should invest in that?"

"Maybe." Saul continued to eat alongside his Pokémon friends with glee. However, every-so-often he would look up at Yonzo looking at the tv displeased. What he was trying to get away from, the negative view on Pokémon trainers, was here too. Now quicker to finish, Saul began to leave the dinner without a word leaving Snivy and Riolu to scarf down what was left to catch up.

Before they left the door, Yonzo asked, "Done already?"

"Sun light still burns and I still need to pick some berries."

"That is true. Stay safe."

Saul waved back but gave no reply. Into the woods the trio went with baskets in hands. Once they reached where the berries grew best, they put down their baskets and Riolu began to stretch.

The mentality towards Pokémon trainers and battles was shared by everyone in the town save for three.

"Alright guys, what new move have you learned? Show me what I'm working with."

Snivy

Moves: Vine Whip, Glare, Leaf Tornado, Iron Tail

Ability: Contrary

Riolu

Moves: Agility, Vacuum Wave, Copycat, Bullet Punch

Ability: Prankster

Both Pokémon showed off each of their moves to Saul as he evaluated their strengths and weaknesses. They were both competitive and raised at the farm, so they had access to moves and abilities Pokémon like them may not have. Riolu was a trickster, doing what he can to get an edge. He is always trying to be first, though, Saul wonders if Riolu is like that because of his moves or his move reflect this personality. Snivy is nimble and graceful, but will put everything into power before perfecting her form. Saul notice that the former comes out more when she battles as he believes this is what she wants to do, but spends so much time hiding it, her attacks practically explode.

The friends would simultaneously pick berries as they practiced moves and combination attacks as Saul did his best to command them in what they should do and when. After an hour passed, the friends sat under a Lappa berry tree each munching on their own. By this point the paskes were full, so there was enough for them to eat.

"Row"

"Yeah, you guys did great. You're getting better is I say so myself."

"Sniv" Snivy seemed disheartened as she chose not to finish her snack.

Saul began petting the grass snake. "I know you want to do more than train. You want to be like the Pokémon on tv. And maybe one day, you will."

"Sni" Maybe one day a good trainer would take her to such heights, she just wishes it was Saul who would do it.

"Roulth, roulth!" Riolu jumped up, dropping his berry. Before the question was asked, Saul could already smell it. Through the trees up above were gray clouds of smoke coming in the direction of Kestral.


End file.
